Akibat Perbedaan Idealisme
by haruhi tya
Summary: Zazie sudah muak bahkan menyesal bekerja sebagai pengacara bersama Gauche. Zazie memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya tersebut, meskipun Gauche telah membujuknya untuk mengurungkan niatnya.


**First Author's Note**

Karya ini sudah pernah saya publikasikan di _thread _"Drabble Berantai Keroyokan" di forum Infantrum (_username_ saya adalah Neng Tya) dengan sedikit revisi.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_Letter Bee _© Hiroyuki Asada

Saya membuat _fanfiction_ ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material dari _fanfiction_ ini.

**WARNING!**

Cenderung OOC, AR (meskipun berlatar tempat di Amberground), dan mengandung sisi politik yang agak mengada-ada.

* * *

"Gauche-senpai," panggil Zazie pada suatu pagi, "kusarankan agar kantor pengacara ini ditutup saja."

"Ditutup? Kenapa?" Gauche keheranan.

"Sadarkah kau, Gauche? Sudah lima tahun kantor pengacara ini dibuka, tapi apa hasilnya? Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Gauche mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya! Tidak ada perbaikan nasib. Hidup senantiasa susah! Kau tahu? Sejak kantor ini dibuka, makin susahlah hidup kita! Aku tidak pernah merasa sesusah ini selama menjadi seorang letter bee!_" _Kata Zazie berapi-api.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal bersusah payah mendapat gelar sarjana hukum dan bekerja di sini bersamamu. Bukankah lebih baik bagiku jika aku kembali menekuni pekerjaanku yang dulu?" Sambung Zazie.

Gauche menepuk pundak Zazie.

"Lihatlah puluhan piala dan piagam di ujung sana, Zazie," Gauche menunjuk sebuah lemari usang di pojok ruang kerja mereka.

"Apakah piala itu memberi kita kekayaan? Tidak, kan?" kata Zazie dengan kesal.

"Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan. Aku cuma ingin mengatakan kepadamu kalau pekerjaan kita ini mulia. Sangat mulia! Tidak sadarkah engkau akan makna di balik piagam ini?" kata Gauche dengan lirih.

Gauche melanjutkan perkataannya, "kita tidak sedang menimbun harta. Kita hanya sedang menolong orang. Sadarkan dirimu, Zazie? Banyak sekali orang-orang di luar sana dipenjarakan atas kesalahan yang tidak mereka lakukan. Akan tetapi, mereka bingung untuk menyatakan suara hati mereka. Orang-orang seperti itulah yang patut kita bantu, Zazie."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan piala-piala itu?" Zazie bertanya lagi.

"Itu menandakan bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang menghargai idealisme sejati seorang pengacara—menegakkan hukum di dunia ini. Piala dan piagam yang kita terima itu merupakan wujud terima kasih atas usaha kita menegakkan keadilan di negeri kita sendiri," jawab Gauche dengan tatapan penuh kehangatan.

Sayang, hal itu tak meluluhkan hati Zazie yang terlanjur membatu.

"Mungkin memang kita berbeda pandangan. Maaf, aku tak sanggup lagi mengikuti pola pikirmu yang 'luar biasa' itu. Mulai hari ini, aku mengundurkan diri!"

Gauche menghela napas panjang, sementara Zazie segera mengambil ranselnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor pengacara itu.

"Jika itu maumu, terserah! Aku tak akan melarang," kata Gauche.

Zazie pergi dari kantor itu. Sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Gauche, ia berteriak, "_sayounara_, Gauche. Kuharap kau tidak mati karena idealismemu yang gila!"

Gauche hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke kantornya. Ia kembali memulai harinya, mempersiapkan diri membela kebenaran—walaupun kini ia berjuang tanpa partner seprofesi. Sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak akan tergantikan oleh milyaran dollar sekalipun.

* * *

**Second Author's Note**

Terima kasih, ya, sudah membaca karya Tya ini. Semoga kalian menikmati karya ini. Karya ini memang jauh dari sempurna, maka itu, Tya mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari kalian, para pembaca.

Jika ingin berinteraksi denganku via Facebook, kalian bisa _add _akunku, Haruhi Tya. Kalian pun dapat _follow _akun Twitter aku, _username_-ku sweetya96.

.

Oh, ya ... apa kalian tahu ajang IFA (Indonesia Fanfiction Award)?

IFA akan diadakan lagi, _lho, _tepatnya terlaksana Bulan Oktober nanti! IFA itu sendiri merupakan ajang pemberian penghargaan untuk _fanfic-fanfic_ terbaik yang dipublikasikan di FFN dan AO3. Intinya, IFA ini seperti FFI (Festival Film Indonesia). Bedanya, FFI memberikan penghargaan untuk bidang perfilman, sementara IFA merupakan ajang penghargaan untuk bidang _fanfiction_.

Untuk informasi lebih jelas, silakan melihat profil akun Tya ini.

_Arigatou, minna!_


End file.
